Au Bureau
by Ficseuse
Summary: Encore un petit défis demandé il y a quelques années : Un soir, Mulder et Scully se retrouvent enfermés à clé dans leur bureau du FBI par le personnel de ménage ? . Ils sont donc contraints de passer la nuit à camper au milieu des dossiers non classés, sans même un vrai diner, jusqu'au petit matin.


Un soir, Mulder et Scully se retrouvent enfermés à clé dans leur bureau du FBI (par le personnel de ménage ?). Ils sont donc contraints de passer la nuit à camper au milieu des dossiers non classés, sans même un vrai diner, jusqu'au petit matin.

Situer début saison 7 mais avant Millénium.

"On ne tirera plus rien ce soir de cette K7. Je rentre."

"Ok. A demain Scully."

"Mulder tu devrais rentrer, la revoir une centième fois n'y changera rien."

"Oué oué ..."

Elle souffla, prit sa veste et partit. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

"Mulder pourquoi as tu fermé le bureau ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avança jusqu au second bureau. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Mulder ?!"

"Hein ? On est déjà demain ?"

"La porte est fermée !"

"Ben ouvre la."

"A clef ! Et tu sais bien que je n'ai pas mes affaires puisqu'elles sont dans ma valise qui se trouve dans ma voiture qui se trouve dans le parking, tout ça parce qu'on ne devait remonter que quelques minutes, minutes qui se sont transformées en 3 heures !"

Il la regarda avec un air effaré.

"J'ai pas compris. Il est ou le problème ?"

"TES CLEFS !"

"Mais je les ai perdues la semaine dernière. Mais pourquoi tu les veux ?"

"Mulder ne m'oblige pas à sortir mon smith & wesson ! La porte est fermée donc si ce n'est pas toi ni moi ..."

"C'est qu'on a fermé de l'extérieur."

"Tu devrais devenir flic avec une telle perspicacité !"

Il décrocha enfin son regard de l'écran et se leva. Il actionna la poignée. D'un côté. De l'autre. Scully attendait les mains sur les hanches.

"Oué ben on est coincé jusqu'a demain." Dit il résigné. Et il repartit s'assoire ré actionnant le magnétoscope.

"Mulder ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Sors moi de la !"

"Hey t'es pas la seule coincée."

"Oui mais je suis la seule à vouloir sortir ! Donne moi ton portable."

"Plus de batterie."

"C'est pas vrai ... Et ils nous ont toujours pas donné de nouveau fixe … Evidemment …"

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise face au bureau, renversant sa tête en arrière, passant ses mains sur son visage. Quelques minutes dans ce silence pesant puis Mulder revint enfin dans le bureau principal.

"Bon. Je crois que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus ce soir."

Elle ouvrit les yeux, prête à l'étrangler. Le sourire moqueur de Mulder détendit l'atmosphère de quelques centièmes de degrés. Elle sourit malgré elle. Il prit la parole.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"On fait quoi ?"

"Que veux tu faire ?" Souffla t-elle, déçue qu'une nouvelle soirée s'envole contre son gré.

"Il est 23 heures."

"Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'on peut faire ..."

"Il la regarda, un air espiègle sur le visage, se balançant sur son siège."

"Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses."

"Faudrait que tu apprennes à te détendre."

"Je sais me détendre Mulder, mais excuse moi de ne pas savoir le faire, coincé dans un bureau sans avoir à manger, à boire et sans une baignoire et un lit."

"Mmmmmh …"

"Tu es incorrigible … et exaspérant !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne parle jamais de choses … Intimes ?"

"Mulder …" Souffla t-elle gênée.

Le silence s'installa mais elle savait qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle prit donc la parole, toujours le regard vers ses pieds.

"Je pense que tu me connais. Mieux que personne …"

"Oui mais pas sur ce terrain là …"

"Peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à ce sujet."

"Oh. Comme si ton premier amour n'était pas intéressant, ou le dernier … D'ailleurs de quand date ta dernière conquête ? Et ton premier baiser ?"

"Ok tu veux jouer à ce jeux, très bien mais c'est donnant donnant et 100% sincère, et sans commentaires … Une question, chacun son tour."

"Et 2 réponses !" S'exclama t-il.

Elle se leva et prit place sur la moquette, allongée les bras sous la tête. Il la regarda surpris.

"J'ai mal au dos."

Il l'imita, pour être plus proche. Même position. Son coté droit contre le coté gauche de son amie. Impatient comme un enfant, de cette soirée confidence.

"Donc … Pour répondre à tes questions … 1 an et quelques mois et … 14 ans. J'attends tes réponses."

"6 mois. 11 ans."

"Ta plus grosse bêtise au collège ou à la fac."

"Mmmmh … Laisse moi réfléchir."

"Allons Mulder, ne me dit pas que tes infractions ont commencé à ton entrée au FBI !"

"Je suis entrée dans la salle des profs pour prendre l'énoncée d'un examen qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. La moitié de la classe n'avait rien compris au cours et … Je me suis porté volontaire." Dit il fier de lui.

"C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et la suite ? Tu t'es fait prendre ?"

"Et non. J'étais déjà au top ! Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le prof ne s'est même pas demandé pourquoi presque tout le monde a eu entre 18 et 20. Et toi ?"

"Fumer dans les toilettes et se faire surprendre pas un surveillant."

"C'est tout ?!"

"Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une cigarette …"

"Wooow ! Incroyable ! J'aurai bien voulu être là ! Good ou bad trip ?"

"Good …" Dit elle sur un ton nostalgique, les souvenirs remontants.

"Ton meilleur souvenir familial ?"

"Un week end avec ma sœur, mes frères et mes parents sur un voilier. Déconnectée de tout. Une vraie expédition … Malheureusement trop rare."

"Moi je me souviens avoir veillé avec ma sœur pour regarder l'exorsiste en cachette de nos parents …"

"Mais c'est loin d'être un film pour enfant !" S'offusqu'a t-elle.

"Samantha était une guerrière."

"Avec un frère comme toi, valait mieux … Un concert ?"

"Les Rolling Stones."

"Quoiiii ?" Elle se releva sur ses coudes.

"Le meilleur !"

"Alors la … Je te déteste Mulder !"

Il se leva, retira sa veste, desserra sa cravate, prit un crayon et se lança dans une imitation de Mike Jagger. Elle rit, un rire franc comme il l'entendait rarement. Il se réinstalla sur le sol, continuant leurs questions découvertes. Elle regarda sa montre. 1h30. Elle retira sa veste et la mis sous sa tête. Le silence prit place mais ils ne dormaient pas. Mulder prit la parole une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Pourquoi me demander maintenant l'autorisation ?"

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à t'installer ? Il se tourna vers elle et prit appui sur son coude. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi, brillante et … Physiquement attirante, ne vis avec personne ?"

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi m'avoir demandé l'autorisation …" Elle resta sur le dos, le regard vers le plafond. Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de fonder une famille … Contrairement à toi."

"Il faut rencontrer la bonne personne pour ça." Elle tourna son visage légèrement vers lui et le regarda.

Un nouveau silence prit place. Elle s'assoupit. Mulder lui rangeait des affaires. Elle émergeât. 2H55. Le temps ne passait pas. Elle retira ses chaussures.

"Si j'avais su, je t'aurais enfermé plus souvent !"

"Un coup de main me ferait plaisir et tu verrais que le temps passe plus vite."

"Non merci, te regarder me suffit."

"Je sais, je suis irrésistible."

"Fait moi penser à acheter une cafetière demain …"

Elle alluma la télé mais sans surprise, elle ne captait pas les chaînes.

"Pas de films ?" Tenta t-elle.

"Si, deuxième tiroir du bureau."

"Mulder … Ca me gêne de regarder des films qui ne sont pas à toi." Dit elle ironiquement.

"Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Scully." Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se leva et ouvrit un tiroir au hasard. Elle prit un dossier. Au hasard. Et le lit.

"Californie. 1995."

"Bravo."

"Un autre ?"

Elle refit de même durant quelques minutes. Puis se lassa. Souffla. Fit les 100 pas. Mulder s'était assis par terre, lisant des articles de presse. Scully se décida à s'assoire sur le fauteuil du bureau et posa ses pieds sur ce dernier. Attendre, il n'y avait que ça à faire.


End file.
